


rain, rain, wash away

by leothequeenn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Person, Katie's got a dog, Rewrite, and Katie's going into 6th year, bc i think that's the year that oliver actually left hogwarts before she was able to go into 6th, i didnt mean for it to be this long, idk - Freeform, it's over the summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve danced out in rain for a long time, Oli!” I laughed and continued, but he seemed to imitate me and laughed as well, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.<br/>or<br/>the fic where Katie takes her dog Chase out with Oliver and they get stuck in the rain and they decide to dance instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain, rain, wash away

**Author's Note:**

> im rewriting this thing because i wrote it in 2011 and posted it on my fanfiction.net account. I wanted to rewrite it because i wanted to see my improvement, so i hope you enjoy!♥

“Hey, do you want to join me?”

My voice seemed to catch Oliver Wood’s attention, which was what I wanted in the first place, but it was apparent the pieces didn’t seem to fit in his head (so I assumed I hadn’t been speaking about taking my dog, Chase, for a walk aloud, _oops_ ) and so he arched an eyebrow at me.

He happened to be sitting in my father’s chair while using a little bit of trivia for Quidditch (honestly, does that boy think about anything but the game?) as a game for us to play. He happened to be over at my house, since it was summer break and the only time I’d get to hang out before I go back to school and Oliver continues playing Quidditch for a profession at another school. I always seemed to acknowledge that I would most likely never see him again -- unless I went into the same thing, which I might do, but I wasn’t sure -- but I really didn’t want to think about it at the moment. Never seeing him again? That was just too harsh.

And of course, there was probably going to be some talk about it on the walk that I wanted to go on, but other than that, nothing should come up about him leaving Hogwarts, him going to another school and leaving the rest of his teammates behind.

I also just figured that he didn’t see my dog hiding under the coffee table that I was sitting by, and so I made sure to clarify my thoughts.

“I mean, um, do you want to join me in walking Chase? She needs to get some running in…” Chase was my German Shepherd. Oliver knew that. He just didn’t know whenever the dog needed to be walked -- since it wasn’t usual for us to be hanging out frequently and I had accepted that a long time ago. I got it. He was older, had more friends and I accepted that. Unfortunately, that meant I barely got to saw Oliver, on school grounds and off, unless it was a quick “hi” in the common room or Quidditch practice.

So hanging out with him was the greatest thing that I was going to get, and so I was determined to use as much time as I could take, even if that did mean taking the dog for a walk _with_ him. That was a nice idea, wasn’t it?

Of course, there was a smile on the brunet’s face, and he quickly muttered out, “Chase, eh? Nice of you to name your dog after your position.” I narrowed my eyes at him, a small smirk on my face because even if we didn’t hang out, he still knew my dog’s name. And so what if she was named after my position? I was happy.

“Nice of you to continue talking about your most prized game, even after all this time.” I countered back, standing up from the coffee table my father’s had for years (seriously, besides the technology like the television and such, there was nothing modern in this house) and I made my way over to the small coat closet, where I made sure to keep Chase’s leash in. Of course, the dog heard the familiar sound of the door opening, and just as any big dog would do, she started running toward the door.

“Guess she’s excited about walking.” Oliver mumbled from the couch, and I didn’t even have to turn around to know that he was smiling. Oliver loved dogs. Big dogs. German Shepherds. Huskies. Retrievers. Big dogs. That was his thing.

“That’s what I tried to tell you,” I said as I called the dog over to her to put the leash on her. It took a little bit longer than I thought it would, but eventually I was able to get it on, and I glanced over my shoulder, into the corridor, into the living room where Oliver was still sitting. “Are you coming or not?”

“Yeah, it’d be pretty pointless for me to stay here whenever you’re out.” Oliver was quick to put on his shoes and join my side, and as an instinct, Chase jumped up on him. Of course, fronted with a dog, Oliver was reduced to smiles and laughs because _yer so cute!_ and I couldn’t help but cherish the moment, because I would definitely _have_ to tell my friends back at Hogwarts what Chase was capable of doing to him. If only I had it on video, or something.

Oliver’s smiles were too damn contagious, and I couldn’t help but grin as we walked out the front door, the brunet closing it behind him. My eyes immediately went to the sky, since it was a gloomier day out than it had been all summer, which wasn’t too good. Maybe I should be regretting the walk thing, but Chase needed it and she was too excited to turn back anyway. I couldn’t do that to my own dog.

Plus, it would be better. It was gloomy, but humid and so a little bit of rain would lighten up the thickness in the air, and I was starting to choke on it.

“So, how do you know whenever she needs a walk?” Oliver asked as we continued to follow the dog. The neighborhood was peaceful, quiet -- a little too quiet but that didn’t matter, and I shrugged in regards of his question.

“Sometimes she just waits by the door and whines. Or she’ll claw at the door that has the leash in it. She likes walking and traveling,” I sighed, holding onto the leash tighter. Although, whenever she gets too excited or she sees something like a rabbit or something, she’ll practically run as fast as she can toward it, and I have the scars on my knees and arms to prove it. I hoped that didn’t happen with Oliver standing right there. I was a goddamn Chaser, and controlling a dog was apparently unthinkable to me. What was he going to think?

Wait, why did I care what Oliver thought? Chase was a big Shepherd. It was understandable, especially if me myself was small in height.

“Just typical dog stuff,” I added weakly, staring up at the sky as if to search for answers. I’ve spent my time up in the sky, playing Quidditch, and so whenever I glanced up at it, I wanted something to happen, some answer or something but still nothing happened. Well, nothing too big, except for Oliver’s hand was on my back, guiding me. I glanced down from the sky to him, then to the ground.

 _Oh_.

The sidewalk was about to cut off and he didn’t want me walking through the grass. I gave out another little sigh, because that wasn’t what I thought he was doing for a moment, but that didn’t surprise me that his intentions were good. Though, I would’ve rather walked through the grass. And what pissed me off was I knew the sidewalk ended there. And I _knew_ the sidewalk comes back in a few more feet. But I was just too sidetracked, walking my own damn dog.

I let him lead me away from the cut-off sidewalk and we stepped into the road, but Chase stayed in the grass. That was a thing that I taught her to do. I remember learning in first year from Alicia Spinnet that it would hurt the dog’s feet to have them continuously walk on the gravel, and since then I’ve been afraid of actually letting the dog step on gravel for more than five minutes. I knew Alicia meant well, but still.

I shifted my hand on the leash, since the air seemed thicker between us, especially since that same heat that guided me off the sidewalk was _still there_. His hand was still on my back. I pretended not to notice it. I pretended not to realize that it was there, and I definitely pretended to go about walking my dog and that was it. I didn’t want to admit that it felt good, either, because that was not something I was going to do. Sure, I liked him (who didn’t?) but I just never… Saw myself being with him. May that be of lack of self-confidence, which was stupid, I was a Chaser, I should love myself a bit, or because I’m always just too busy with practice and school and he’s too busy with everything else now, but I never pictured myself with him. I turned to the sound of Oliver talking, but I didn’t focus on what exactly he was saying, and I was guided back onto the sidewalk that luckily came back.

I was on the side closest to the houses, with Chase in front and Oliver to the left of me. There was no warmth on my lower back anymore, and he’s still talking but I don’t listen and I instead tighten my grip on the leash. Then he stopped talking and looked at me expectantly and I had nothing else to do but arch an eyebrow. “I’m sorry?”

“Are you okay?” He asked, and I didn’t know if that was the original question he asked or if he was just asking that at the moment. “You haven’t been listenin’ to a word I’ve been sayin, huh?”

Feeling a burning sensation in my cheeks, I could tell that this was worse than the time Professor Snape called on me and I hadn’t been paying attention at all. “Guilty,” I said to hopefully get a chuckle out of him, and when that worked, I continued with, “I’m just spacing, sorry.”

“What are you thinking about then?”

I blinked. “What? How did you know I was thinking and not just spacing?”

Oliver shrugged and continued walking on. “My mum used to tell me that all the time. I guess she was really good with deciphering between thinking and spacing. They are _apparently_ two totally different things.” I rolled my eyes and continued walking with him, just secretly wishing that he would put his hand on my back again so I could pretend like it didn’t happen. So I could pretend that I didn’t like the feeling whenever I secretly wanted a bit more of it. _Oh, Merlin, what was happening to me?_

I huffed, internally blaming my genes. I was sure they didn’t really play a part, but still, I was blaming them. One walk and I was already craving his touch. Awesome.

“So, what exactly were you thinking about anyway? Ya never told me.” Oliver feigned offense, and I had no other way to tease him but to roll my eyes.

“Why do you care, hm?” I asked after a moment, and _shit_ , I shouldn’t have said that. The air went thick again between us and Oliver went silent as if thinking the stupid question over. After another excruciating moment, I muttered, “never mind--” but I was cut off with a smirk from the other.

“Well, because you are the one holding onto a leash of a very important animal and I don’t need you spacing.” He nudged my shoulder with his elbow and I laughed even if that wasn’t _quite_ the answer I was looking for. And even with that incorrect answer, he was right -- I was holding onto Chase, who could literally drag me along the sidewalk. With a fight, of course, but that was beyond the point. I could do it, and that was all I needed to know. Oliver flashed a smile to me and I just had to return one back.

Of course, somehow, the moment that we were having got ruined, all because that pesky little neighbor that was in this stupid neighborhood had to let their dogs out in their backyard. Which, of course, had them barking through the little holes in the fence. Which, _of fucking course_ , had Chase running toward the wooded fence, and I had to put my foot down as if I were playing tug of war. Which, technically I was, but that was beyond the point. The leash sucked since it was just a thin, pink, cheap, rope-like leash, and it was starting to burn against my hand, but I still hung on, yelling out the dog’s name. “Chase, come on! They’re just dogs!” I screamed, trying to keep myself balanced while the dog struggled against the leash and her collar. One would think that after Quidditch, I’d be able to control the damn dog better than this but no. She was huge, okay?

Oliver stood in front of me, grabbing the leash with both hands and gave a short, hard tug, effectively moving the dog away from the fence, despite her struggling to fight the dogs behind the wood. He was quick to grab onto Chase’s collar, nudging her and pulling her away from the fence, the house, and I followed after him, huffing. I could’ve gotten it. I’ve gotten it before. I could’ve gotten it. I should’ve watched out for that house, anyway...

I caught up to Oliver’s side.

“Um, thanks. She likes to do that a lot, with rabbits and other dogs and… yeah.” I explained, shrugging my shoulder. “I’ve got scars to prove it, I could’ve handled it.”

Oliver laughed, grabbing onto the leash and curling it around his hand before holding onto it tightly. “I know you could’ve, but I didn’t want ya struggling too hard.”

 _Did he think I was weak?_ I thought sourly, before slightly shaking my head. _Don’t be crazy._ I walked silently before adding, “well, I could’ve handled it. You got it before I could.” Of course I was still hooked on it, because I didn’t want to appear like I couldn’t handle my own damn dog. “I could’ve done it.”

“And I got it before you could, don’t worry about it. All dogs go into this defense mode when seeing other dogs, and it just so happens that Chase isn’t a chihuahua. Just saying.” Oliver continued to walk and I followed after him, crossing my arms over my chest. “So it’s okay, no need to worry about it.” I sighed and nodded my head, finally giving in. I held out a hand for the leash, and Oliver smirked and shook his head no.

“Give it,” I muttered, my palm flat and facing upwards expectantly. “I’m not playing around, give it!”

He laughed and I was only mildly annoyed, since his laugh made up for it. “Nope,” he replied, “because I don’t need you breakin’ a bone or somethin’. And, it sounds kinda painful to be dragged across the concrete.” He snickered and I rolled my eyes, because it was nothing new. I’ve broken arms and wrists and legs due to Quidditch and he’s never said anything about that. Well, that might be because he likes Quidditch, but whatever. I shoved my hands back into the pockets of my sweatpants, walking with the boy and my dog.

“So,” I said before I could stop myself, and he looked at me expectantly, and I knew that I’d have to continue. “What exactly… are you gonna do?”

“Well, I’m gonna walk your dog back like so, and then probably go home and read or study.”

“Ahaha, _smart guy_. I meant, like, after the summer’s done.” I stated quietly, my own mind wandering. I knew he was going to say something about Quidditch, so I didn’t even know why I asked, but I did anyway and of course I was right. After all, Oliver loved Quidditch.

“Probably a Keeper position, you know.” Oliver continued on about the school he wanted to go to and I listened because I honestly didn’t know what I wanted to do after school. I had a while to think about it, but Oliver _didn’t_ and so I was glad he knew what to do. “What about you?”

“Uh, I don’t know.” I ducked my head, only because I didn’t think he would ask me and because I was only in fifth year and about to go into sixth, and Angelina would take over the captain position but that was fine. I hated that Oliver wouldn’t be there but it was fine. I’d be fine, I’d have time to think about what I wanted to do after school. “But I’ve got time, you know? Maybe I’ll go into Quidditch, or something.” I liked the sport. It was too violent at times, but I still liked it. I could do something with that. Maybe. There was a grin on Oliver’s face and I couldn’t tell if it was because of Quidditch or something else. Maybe it was to rub it in that he’s older and had everything figured out.

Okay, that was harsh, but still.

“Anyway, let’s not talk about that anymore,” I said quietly and Oliver seemed to oblige, which I was glad for. However, it had lead to silence, and so I had to rack my brain for _something_ to say. We had found some other topics to talk about after a while, a few about the shitty weather and a few about some new restaurants opening up, and some about Quidditch and new tactics which I had expected from him. What I hadn’t expected, however, was the question. _The_ question. The weirdest question that anyone could ask me and it was that weirdest question that I didn’t know how to answer because of how I was too busy with school, with friends and with my sport. _That_ question. The question all relatives seemed to ask me over Christmas break like I had an answer for them.

“So, have you thought about dating anyone? Or, are you already dating someone and didn’t tell me?” Oliver asked, arching an eyebrow, and I just assumed it was just to break the ice, since we had gotten a bit silent after talking about Quidditch cheats and whatnot. But still, the question threw me way, way off my game. It _wasn’t_ like I wasn’t used to the question; Angelina asked me that question multiple times and Alicia spotted out cute boys for me daily, and Grandma made sure she got her fair share of questions at the table, but I normally just laughed and shrugged it off like it was a joke. Sure, there were thoughts about dating someone, especially during the cold, and during the summer so we could be together and watch the sunrise, but they were usually disregarded with the business of Voldemort and whatnot.

(Though, now that I thought about it, I definitely would have wanted someone to comfort me whenever I was younger. _That_ I needed. Most definitely.)

But dating someone? I never brought myself to do it. Maybe it was too much work, maybe it was not something I wanted at the moment, but with Oliver asking, it seemed almost too personal for him. Like there had to be another meaning behind it. Or, maybe I was over-analyzing it. I was good at doing that.

“Um, no, I’m not dating anyone, ha.” I grinned at him, trying to keep it as playful as I could muster, despite my pinkish cheeks. Jeez, this was worse than my grandmother asking. “But, I mean, I’ve got… a love/hate relationship with the dating thing.” _Yeah, I think people are cute, but dating them?_ I wasn’t too sure. “I’ve always been too busy, and too scared, I guess.”

“Too scared?” he asked and I stared up at the sky like I had done many times before. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, I felt a little drop on my head and I wanted to groan. At least it got me out of explaining my stupid response to his million dollar question, so I really couldn’t complain.

“I think it’s going to rain…” I glanced over at him and he looked at the sidewalk ahead of them as an indicator of whether or not I just felt a raindrop or something else. He watched it until he saw little droplets of water appear up on the white concrete.

“Come on, let’s get you and Chase back to your house before we end up soaked.” He said whenever a few drops turned into big splatters on the concrete. Just a summer storm, which I was excited about but Chase wouldn’t like it one bit. As long as it didn’t start thunderstorming, though, we were fine. We were only about a block away, anyway, so it wouldn’t be too bad.

Of course, I was wrong, and by the time we made it to my house, we were soaking wet and Chase was yipping. I immediately let the dog inside despite any consequences it’ll have. I’ll clean up the mess later before my parents got home. I glanced over at Oliver, my black hair plastered to my face and neck, and it felt weird but I resisted the urge to put it up in a ponytail since I didn’t have a hair tie. Which was dumb.

I glanced over at the sidewalk then back to Oliver and grinned, walking out into the rain, walking out from under the safety of the porch. “What are you doing?” the brunet asked, and I spun around a few times before looking at him, my arms extended out from my sides.

“What does it look like?” I asked, a bigger smile creeping up at my mouth. Honestly. I watched as he grinned back and dove out from under the porch, quickly joining me and we spun around and danced like drunk idiots at the Yule Ball last year. After spinning around for a while, I glanced over at him, watching his hair stick to his face.

“You look like you’re freezing.” Oliver muttered, watching me and I rolled my eyes. The rain was a little cold, but it was summer rain. It wasn’t that bad. Playing Quidditch in the rain was bad, but this wasn’t. “Your lips are turning blue.” He grinned before adding, “you aren’t turning into a Ravenclaw, are you?”

I laughed, even though the joke was dumb, but it was funny anyway. “No, I’m not,”

“Ice princess?”

“What?”

He grinned again, feigning to look worried after a moment of letting the rain fall down onto us, “you aren’t turning into an ice princess, are you?”

“Oliver, it’s raining.” I glanced up at him. “It isn’t snowing.”

“Still, your lips are blue.”

“Are you trying to use reverse-psychology on me or something?” I asked, arching an eyebrow. Now that I thought about it, he was the one that stopped spinning first. He rolled his eyes at me and I rolled mine back, just to get on his nerves. It was very easy, especially whenever we had a match or something in Quidditch (the Weasley twins _loved_ to irritate him). “Because it isn’t working. If you’re just cold, say so.”

“Okay, so yeah, I’m cold,” Oliver admitted and I laughed, spinning and dancing around him. “It isn’t funny, I’m just cold and I don’t know how you aren’t.”

“I’ve danced out in rain for a long time, Oli!” I laughed and continued, but he seemed to imitate me and laughed as well, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I heard thunder in the distance, and I knew that I should actually probably go inside, but I stood limply in Oliver’s arms, not used to him hugging me. I eventually hugged back, looking back up at him. “What was that for?” I asked quietly and he shrugged.

“You just looked cute,” he admitted and I could feel my face start to heat up, even if I was cold (okay, yeah, he was right, but I wasn’t gonna prove him right). And when he kissed me, I was sure that my face was completely red like the coats we wore for Quidditch.

“L-Let’s go back inside,” I mumbled after a moment, and he sort of stiffly nodded, and so I made sure to give him a quick kiss to tell him it wasn’t awkward.

I don’t know what we did, but it didn’t make my plans for school and the future any easier.

**Author's Note:**

> pls imagine oliver wood loving dogs: big dogs, tiny dogs, DOGS, PUPPIES omg


End file.
